


The First Years

by PrincessHerondal3



Series: WE! Are Grounders! [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHerondal3/pseuds/PrincessHerondal3





	1. Getting Ready

Clarke Griffin heard her alarm go off for the fifth time this morning. She kept on trying to put off the inevitable. Today was a big day and she was scared. Today could change her life for the better; this fact terrified her. On or six months after your fifteenth birthday, you are obligated by law to take a mandatory test at your school to see if you're eligible to enter a three-year program at Polis Elite Boarding School. Clarke has been looking forward to this day ever since her dad died three years ago because ever since then she's been sleeping on her best friend’s sofa and would like to sleep on an actual bed. It's not entirely her fault she got stuck in this situation. Her mum became less attached to their relationship and more attached to her work that Clarke would sometimes just spend more time at Octavia Blake's house then she would her own. Eventually, she came to live on her best friend’s sofa. Octavia's mum doesn't really mind if when they have guests over she pretends like she doesn't live there and as for her mum...who knows? Clarke hasn't even seen her in almost three years. Clarke was about to snooze her alarm again when Octavia jumped on her and threw her alarm against the wall.

"O! What the hell?" Clarke grumbled still half asleep.

"Oh, come off it!" Octavia replied. "As if you actually use the damn thing."

  
"I was talking about you jumping on me. You're squishing me and it hurts." Clarke said whilst trying to wriggle out from under the brunette.

  
"Yeah, well how else was I supposed to wake you up. I'm all ready to go and you're just laid here burning daylight. Now you have five minutes to get ready and out that door."

  
"Five minutes O, you serious? I haven't even had a shower."

Octavia smirked at her and picked up the bucket of ice-cold water by their feet. "Well, here's your shower." And she dumped the contents on the blonde before running away.

  
"I hate you!" Clarke screamed. "And I'm still taking a shower!"

  
"A two-minute shower! I'm not being late to the biggest test of my life."

  
"Who knew Octavia Blake would ever be excited about a test."

  
"I'm excited about my one free ticket out of this town."

  
"That's only if we graduate O, I've heard out of the hundred entries they accept only twenty-five actually graduate and get anywhere in life."

  
"How would you know that? I thought everything about that school was top secret."

  
"It's just what I've heard O. Wouldn't want you to get your hopes up." As Clarke got in the shower she only just heard Octavia's muffled reply.

"Are you sure it's my hopes you're worried about? And only two minutes Clarke I mean it!"

They both practically ran through the doors of Arkadia Selective High School, as Clarke clearly took more than five minutes to get ready, just barely on time. As they made their way into the main hall they were met with many glares as the invigilator reading out the rules of the test, who had the smart idea of starting two minutes early, had to start again.

"...Okay, well for the newcomers, the rules are simple. Rule 1: no talking whatsoever during the test. Rule 2: any cheating of any kind is prohibited. Rule 3: the use of phones or any other electronic devices are prohibited. Rule 4: you must..."

  
Clarke honestly didn't understand why they needed to read out the rules, they were clearly printed on the front page of the test. It was just a waste of time as she could see another empty seat, which meant that they would just restart as soon as-  
Bang! The doors to the hall slammed against the walls as a now smirking brunette took small slow steps to her seat next to Clarke.  
'Raven Reyes' Clarke read her name printed in rough handwriting on her paper. 'I wonder if she knows she has grease smudged on her face.' Clarke thought. And as if Raven had heard her she quickly wiped her sleeve across her face suddenly blushing. Several more glares were faced in their direction as the rules were repeated. Clarke was just grateful they were aimed at the brunette next to her in the red jacket then at her.

  
“…Okay, guys any questions? No? You have one hour to complete ten questions. You may only leave after thirty minutes. Okay, then you may begin...Now.”  
This was when everything started to get crazy...

* * *

Lexa Woods was up since the crack of dawn pacing. She was nervous about today. Her twin sister Anya and herself turned fifteen yesterday and she barely slept a wink since. Ever since Polis opened its very first boarding school every generation of her family has not only been accepted into the school but graduated in the first team every time. If Lexa didn’t get an acceptance letter, or worse if Anya got in but not her, she’d feel like an absolute failure. Lexa Odessa Woods could not be a failure. She had never failed at anything in her life before. Yet, here she was pacing as if her success depended on it. Lexa was so deep in thought that she hadn’t realised Anya had come into the room.

“You know you’ll wear a hole in the carpet if you carry on.” Anya sighed when Lexa looked at her with dark rings under her eyes. “Have you even slept at all?” Lexa just shrugged. “How is it you think you’ll pass the test with no sleep?” Lexa glared at her then before storming over to her in anger.

“Are you saying you think I’ll fail?” Lexa almost growled out at her sister. “Because I’ve-”

“Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. Heard it all before Lex. Now are you going to eat something before we go? Or were you planning on going without breakfast as well?” As she turned to leave she mumbled.

“Meet you outside in fifteen.” Leaving Lexa alone to her thoughts once more. As per Woods tradition both her and Anya arrived at Trikru Academy fifteen minutes early. Lexa decided to rest her head on her desk until it was time to start. This wasn’t the smartest idea as she soon drifted off to sleep. As they were told to start Anya contemplated waking Lexa up but decided against it. ‘If she wanted to stay awake all night then it’s her own fault.’ Anya thought before turning the first page of her test over. Not soon after is when the strange things started happening…


	2. The Test

Lexa awoke to someone tapping her shoulder. Lexa first looked up at the clock which showed ten minutes had passed already.  _ Crap!  _ Was Lexa’s only thought before looking at the Ginger kid to her right who was prodding her. This infuriated her as the rules clearly state no communication or talking of any kind. She chose to ignore the kid and opened the first page of her test. Lexa read the first question and was beyond confused.  _ Can a match box? Because that makes any sense.  _ As Lexa was re-reading it the boy next to her spoke up. 

“Look. I can see you clearly haven’t got there yet but question five says to ask the person to your left for the answer to the question.”

Lexa’s blood started to boil. This kid clearly didn’t get how speaking was prohibited during this test. Lexa honestly didn’t care what question five said.  _ And did he really have to jab at how far into the test she’d gotten?  _ As he was about to open his mouth again Lexa slammed her fist on her desk making several people around her jump. She turned to glare at the boy just as her paper burst into flames.  _ No, no, no. This can’t be happening, not to me.  _ Lexa pushed her desk back and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar. 

“Did you do this!” The boy, _John Murphy; was scrawled at the top of each page in messy writing,_ who was squirming in her grip yelled. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His fist collided with Lexa’s jaw and she let him go. Just as Murphy was about to take another swing Anya was suddenly in between them. 

“Cool it Murphy.” She growled. “Lex, just sit back down. Your test is only slightly charred.” Lexa looked down and indeed only the outer edges were blackened. As Anya and Lexa both sat back down Murphy mumbled, “Your paper isn’t even damaged.” Before he too sat back down at his desk rather grumpily. 

* * *

Clarke Griffin barely even answered a question. She had no idea how any of the questions even related to what they’d be doing at Polis Elite. They were all completely ridiculous. Like question two for example: In the song ‘Yankee Doodle’:

Yankee Doodle went to town

A-riding on a Pony

Stuck a feather in his cap

And called it Macaroni

What is he calling Macaroni; the town, the Pony, the cap or the feather?

_ I think this is ridiculous. All this hype for some stupid lousy test? It makes me wonder why it’s even mandatory.  _ Clarke thought.  _ Same.  _ She thought she heard Octavia say. Except she was looking at her when she heard her. Her lips didn’t move. 

“Psst. O. Did you say something?” Octavia looked up at her confused before replying,

“No…did you?” Clarke just shook her head and tried to concentrate on the rest of the paper. Except, she couldn’t because everyone suddenly got ten times louder screaming and yelling at each other about the test and even the fact that someone decided to flood the floor. Everything got so loud it was giving her a headache. 

“Do people not know how to be silent?” Clarke muttered. Clarke tried her best to ignore everyone but it was futile.

“Shut up! Please, can you all just be quiet!” Clarke stormed out from the room as she felt like she was going to faint. She didn’t care that it hadn’t been half an hour yet or that she’d just left O there all on her own. She just needed some air.

* * *

Anya sped through her test rather quickly. It was mostly common sense. Anya was almost amused by it. It didn’t faze her much that the hardest school to get into would come up with a ridiculous way to get people to walk out the exam hall fuming. After Lexa’s outburst, nearly half the people had left the hall. In truth, she had just laughed at the test until Lexa woke up. Then she decided to race her sister for the answers. _Can a match box?_ Easy, ‘No but a tin can’. _In the song ‘Yankee Doodle’…_ Nope, skip. _How do you handcuff a one-armed man?_ ‘With Great difficulty’. Skip question four, useless question anyway. _Ask the person to your left for the answer to this question._ ‘Lexa Woods’. Lexa wasn’t to her left but oh well. If in doubt the answer’s Lexa. _Circle the answer._ Anya was just circling the word ‘answer’ when she heard Lexa growl. 

“Get your filthy hands off me pig.” 

“You’re the one who ripped up my test!”

“Because you set my test on fire again!”

“Your test is absolutely fine!” Murphy screamed pushing Lexa backwards. 

“Get your hands off my sister filth!” Anya yelled going to punch him in the face. Before Anya could even touch him, he flew backwards, slamming into some poor kid who was soaking wet as if someone had thrown a bucket of water over him.

“What the hell! Why’d you hit me for?” Murphy roared.

“No, I, I never touched you-” Anya stumbled on her words confused about the events unfolding in front of her.

“What? You expect me to believe I was thrown back on my own? Ugh!” Murphy exclaimed as he marched out the hall.

Anya having had enough of the strange occurrences grabbed Lexa’s hand and stormed out the hall as well. They both barged past Murphy tripping him up on the way. This was just too strange even for them to handle.

* * *

Octavia tried her hardest to soak up the water with her sleeve but, too much of it was pouring out of her paper. She had no idea where it was coming from. One minute she was trying to answer the question ‘do Siamese twins have to pay for one or two cinema tickets?’ when suddenly water was soaking through the page. It started to drip onto and then seconds later flood the floor. She heard some kids mutter quietly about it, glad she wasn’t the only one who could see it. She was about to ask Clarke for help when suddenly, she got up and shouted for everyone to be quiet and then stormed out. Octavia was worried for her friend as even though she heard a few murmurs here and there nobody was being loud. In fact, it was almost quiet. Octavia contemplated trying to finish her soaked test or going after her best friend. She chose her friend of course. Escaping seemed like the best course of action at the moment. “Clarke, wait up!” She yelled as she ran out of the exam hall.

* * *

Raven sat there watching as the clock counted down the minutes. She didn’t even attempt the test. It was pointless. She knew why she came today. To escape HIM. She couldn’t stand that she was still with HIM or that the only escape she’s had in the last year was today. So, she sat there as the hour ticked on. She was the only one left in the hall when the timer ran out. She was incredibly sad it was over, it ended too soon. Now she had no choice but to go back to HIM. HE knew when she’d finish and when to expect her back…she wasn’t going to make the mistake of being late again. This, however, didn’t stop her from going as slow as possible. Throughout the entire test she barely noticed any of the strange things that were going on around her, she was too busy relishing in her one-hour freedom to take note. She didn’t notice the blonde-haired girl who called her out earlier for having Greece on her face screaming at everyone for no reason or the girl in front of her surrounded in her own ocean of water or the kid to the right of her screaming at her paper which was on fire. She certainly didn’t notice the kid screaming at his chair for levitating him and a few others in the air, so why would she have noticed the vines growing at her feet almost choking her desk. No, she noticed none of that as she limped out of the hall and made her way home (if you could even call it that anymore). 


End file.
